Cheating isn't always bad
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Ron and Hermione are dating, he cheats, she dumps him, who's there to help her out? DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story I hope you like it! The characters aren't mine but the plot is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I walked down the hall quietly on my patrols, I had to be on the lookout for students out of bed, it was one of my many jobs as head girl. I had to cool down though, I was so angry with my boyfriend Ronald Weasley. I had been going out with him since the final battle, but I hadn't...felt anything...not a single tingle or spark...Ron obviously thought I did because he seemed intent on marrying me and getting me pregnant...was this how his dad was with Molly? Anyway I was so angry at because we'd had yet another row. This times it was about how he wanted to have sex and I didn't.

I had left Gryffindor tower after that one so I wouldn't hex him into oblivion but if I had known what I was about to find around the corner I would have. But I hadn't and so when I went around the corner and heard a low male moan come from an empty classroom, walked into to see if a student was hurt but what I saw was horrible to see. It was my "loving" boyfriend shagging an over-excited Lavender Brown. I gasp and walk into the room with my wand held out in front of me, when they hear the door shut with a snap they both stop and see me. Lavender immediately gets off of Ron and snatches up her clothes while Ron sits up looking even paler then usual as he sputters "Hermione! I-I can explain!"

"Sure explain to me about how after I told you I wasn't ready to sleep with you, you decided to go to the Gryffindor slag..."

"Hermione please..." He is looking at her hopefully and I realized he was getting harder and harder while looking at me, I wanted to hit him so badly at that moment. I glare down at him and say "We're over Ronald, I hope you have a nice life with this whore. Oh and you both have three months detention, Lavender you have it with Filtch; you'll be cleaning the sewers under the school, Weasley you'll be with Snape; you'll be milking Blast ended screwts for their sperm."

I walk away from Ron who was still sitting on the hard stone floor, naked as the day he was born as he says "Mione stay with me! Please you know I love you!"

I keep walking back to the heads' dorm quickly as I seethe about my now ex-boyfriend. When I walk in Draco looked up at me worriedly. He and I had set aside our differences earlier this year and had become rather good friends. He looks at me and says "What did weasel do now?"

"I broke up with him when I caught him shagging Brown"

"That slut?! He's a grade A moron to cheat on you, he is"

"Thank you Draco"

"It's the truth Angel" He said with a smile on his Adonis like features, that was his nickname for me, 'angel'. It was kind of cute and I had never given it much thought. I smile and kiss his cheek in thanks before saying "What should I do now though?"

"Show him what he's missing"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Shorten your skirts, tighten your shirts and jumpers, knee high stockings, heels, don't wear the locket he gave you, and flirt"

"How long have you thought about this?"

"Not at all Angel"

"Well I guess I could give it a try..."

"That's the spirit Mia"

"Thanks Drake, I'm going to bed now though ok?"

"Alright, walk with me to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure, night."

"Night"

I walked up the stairs up to my room and lay down on my bed fully dressed, I fall asleep and in the morning my alarm goes off at 6. I get up and go to the bathroom, shower, perform a waxing charm on my legs and under arms, put on a new black bra with matching underwear, pull on my uniform and shrink it so that the skirt is now very short and my shirt and jumper are tight so they show off my curves.

I put on light make up and take off the cheap locket that Ronald had given me, I smile at my reflection before leaving the bathroom, by then it's 7 and Draco is waiting to use the bathroom, when I walk out he whistles at me. I blush and walk down the stairs to wait for him. When he comes down we go out the portrait hole and down to the great hall. I walk all the way to the Gryffindor table and can feel everyone's eyes on me, as I reach the table I sit with Harry and Ginny whom are both staring at me, I smile cheerily and say "Morning you two, I have news"

"What is it Mione?" Ginny asks smiling hopefully. She probably thought I was going to say that Ron proposed or something stupid like that...

"I broke up with Ronald"

"What?! Why?!"

"I caught him in a classroom with Lavender, tea?"

"No I don't want any bloody tea! How could you not tell me last night?! You must have been a wreck!"

"Actually no, I haven't shed a single tear for the git, frankly I'm glad he cheated on me..."

"How can you be glad he cheated on you?!"

"I didn't feel a thing when I was with him Gin, I was going to break up with him this morning but now I don't have to try to make nice with him...could you pass the sugar?"

"How can you eat at a time like this?! The git cheated on you and you don't even seem to care!"

"Ginny please, I am not interested in being associated with him anymore so I shouldn't have to be angry, so about that sugar..."

"Why would he cheat on you?"

"I wouldn't sleep with him."

"That idiot, I'm sorry Mione"

"Don't be, I should thank the git, now I have a concrete reason never to speak to him again" Hermione laughs as she finally gets the sugar, she mixes sugar into her tea as a very unwelcome person walks up to them. Ron sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think your doing?" She hisses angrily

"Mione you can't have been serious last night, come on love..."

"I am serious Ronald we're done."

"Oh come on you can't blame it _all_ on me..."

"Yes I can because it's not my fault that you couldn't wait for me."

"Hermione you are being ridiculous"

"I am not now get OFF of me"

"Babe..."

"Don't call me that." I spat at him and stand up and before I can take a step he grabs my wrist, pulls me onto his lap and kisses he. It's wet, sloppy, and disgusting, I pull away and slap him across the face and shout "GET THIS THROUGH YOUR FAT HEAD WEASLEY! WE. ARE. OVER!"

"Mia, you're making a scene" he whispers

"AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I HAVE DUMPED YOU BECAUSE YOU SHAGGED THE GRYFFINDOR WHORE!"

The whole room gasps as Ron turns red, he tries to grab my hand but has three wands from the slytherin table point at him. Ron looks at them and glares while I sigh in relief. It was the only three slytherins that actually liked me; Blaise Zabbini, Theo Nott, and Draco. I smile at them and walk over for a whispered "Thank you"

"Anything for you Angel" Draco says hugging me much to Ron's anger

"Yeah, how bout we all go down to potions together?" Theo says with a Cheshire cat smile on his lips.

"Sounds good, mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all Mia." Blaise says smiling

I grab my bag from the Gryffindor table and walk with the three Slytherins, when we get to the dungeon classroom I sit between Draco and Theo just as Mr. Slughorn walks in. He stops at our table and says "Miss Granger I knew that Weasley wasn't worth your time in the slightest, I would say you should try someone like Blaise, Cormac, or even Mr. Malfoy here...I believe he is the head of the family now with an enormous fortune and the owner of a large publishing company..."

"Well thank you for the advice Professor Slughorn..."

"It's no problem my dear, oh and I have a supper tonight that I would love for you to attend, your friends here would be most welcome too of course."

"Thank you Professor I will go..."

"Wonderful, and you boys?"

All three let out a small chorus of "Yes sir"

He smiles and walks away and when he is out of sight I start laughing.

"What are you on about?!" Blaise asks smirking

"He wants me to-to hook up w-with y-you! It's HILARIOUS!"

"Why?"

"I couldn't go out with you, you're like a big brother..."

"Oh, well good I think Draco would get jealous..."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That Draco here has had a crush on you since you punched him in 3rd year."

"You have Draco?"

"I..Erm...Blaise I'm gonna kill you..."

"What about me Draco?" I ask touching his arm and putting on a puppy face

"Um..."

"What will you do with me?"

"Uh..."

I giggle and scoot closer to him before whispering "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure?"

"How about you kiss me?"

"You would want me to?" He asks me his voice an octave higher then usual. I smirk and lean forward, pressing my lips against his making Blaise and Theo look over at us amusedly. Draco starts kissing me back making me moan softly into his mouth. I open my mouth to him and let him slide his tongue into my mouth. I explore his hot mouth with my own tongue when suddenly he's pulled away from me.

* * *

**Who pulled him away? Why?  
You'll find out next chapter, please review**


	2. Ex-boyfriends stay that way

**Hey guys new chapter! Characters aren't mine but the plot is. Enjoy**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

Hermione is just overreacting...she'll forgive me soon enough. Besides it was her fault that I had to stray from her! I mean she could definitely satisfy me, she has a slim waist, full d-cup breasts, milky white skin, flat stomach, an ass that was out of this world, and legs that went on for miles. God that girl turned me on but no one would know that she had that hot body unless she wore something other then baggy clothes and robes.

I walk back to Gryffindor tower having left a sobbing Lavender alone to clean herself up, I mean being caught by my girlfriend should have told her I was done with her. By the time I get to bed I'm sure that in the morning she'll come up here and _beg_ me to take her. That was my final thought before I fell asleep, when I woke up it's past 7 so I get up to get to breakfast. When I reach the great hall I see Hermione talking to Gin. Gin seemed mad about something but I didn't care what about. I walk confidently up to Mione and sit next to her with my arm around her. The next thing I know she's blowing up at me about how she broke up with me, by the time she's done I'm officially turned on so I grab her, spin her into my lap and kiss her. She pulls back, smacks me and soon she's walking off with those snakes Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy.

I leave the great hall to escape the angry stares that were being thrown at me by Hermione's never ending amount of friends. When did she get so many? I mean she spent half her time studying and hanging around Harry and I. I start walking to potions with my eyes on the floor, when I finally get there and get through the doors I see Malfoy sucking the face off some girl...that wasn't some girl! He was kissing Hermione! I drop my bag and walk over actually seeing red, I pull Malfoy back and punch him in the face ready to kill him for touching her.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

God Hermione looked hot when she was pissed...the way her whole body flushed was so perfect...I can't keep myself from staring at her the whole time, it was probably the whole reason that I tried to make her mad as a kid. That girl was _perfect_, if any other girl wanted while I wanted Mione I would just ignore them...she was just _so _beyond amazing. She was smart, funny, beautiful, strong, independent, confident, brave, and compassionate. Who _wouldn't _love her...wait did I just say love? I'm in trouble.

It's not like she'd ever want me back so why waste time loving who I can't have...because she's worth it...she may never love me back but I'll always love her...I can't risk her friendship for something she doesn't want can I? Soon she's walking over to us and I hug her, she feels so perfect in my arms so I can't help but smile. She walks with us to potions and as we sit down I stare at her happily without noticing Slughorn walk over until he starts talking.

I can tell he knows my feelings for Mione and he winks at nme and starts talking to her about a dinner he was having, how she should hook up with Maclaggen, Blaise or me and my heart flutters. After agreeing to go to the dinner that night she starts laughing at the thought of her and Blaise. My heart sinks, she would start laughing at the idea of she and I next...or so I thought.

Next Blaise says "Oh, well good I think Draco would get jealous..."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That Draco here has had a crush on you since you punched him in 3rd year."

"You have Draco?"

"I..Erm...Blaise I'm gonna kill you..."

"What about me Draco?" she asks touching my arm and putting on a puppy face

"Um..."

"What will you do with me?"

"Uh..."

She giggles and scoots closer to me before whispering "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure?"

"How about you kiss me?"

"You would want me to?" I asks her, my voice an octave higher then usual. She smirks and lean forward, pressing her lips against mine making Blaise and Theo look over at us amusedly. I start kissing her back making her moan softly into my mouth. She opens her mouth to me and lets me slide my tongue into her mouth. She explores my hot mouth with her tongue when suddenly I'm pulled away from her.

I feel a fist connect with my cheek as Hermione shouts "What the hell Weasley?!"

"He was kissing _my_ girl" I look at him but don't punch the damn weasel like I want to, I know Mione wouldn't want me to.

"She's not_ your_ girl Weasel, that's why she was kissing _me_"

"That's because she's confused and upset, Mione come on...come on Hermione" he repeats when she stays with me. she takes my face into her hands and looks at the bruise forming on my cheek. I smile and relax with her fingers stroking my tender cheek, she kisses the bruise and whispers "Are you alright love?"

"I'm fine Angel, I'm sorry our first kiss was ruined by the weasel..."

"Don't be we'll have many more...unless you don't want to..."

"That is _so_ not the case Angel, go out with me?"

"Yes."

I smirk the traditional Malfoy smirk and kiss her softly as Potter, Longbottom, Thomas, and Finnigan walk into the dungeon. All four of them stare open mouthed at us as she puts her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. When we pull back they are all still gaping speechless at us. She blushes and says "Lets sit down"

I pull her chair out for her and sit next to her protectively as Weasley glares at us before walking away.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Ronald stocks off obviously pissed but I didn't care, Draco is staring at me again and by the way his eyes gleam as they stare into me I know that I'm not just some other girl he wants to shag. As the class starts he takes my hand into his own and holds it under the table, I hear a soft huff from behind us. I look and see Daphne Greengrass glaring at our entertwined hands. Draco looks too and shoots her a look before turning back to me. His thumb starts rubbing circles into the back of my hand lovingly as Slughorn scorns Ronald for attempting to throw something at Blaise.

"Draco?" I whisper

"Yes Angel?"

"Why is Daphne glaring at me?"

"Oh...my dad kind of tried to get me to marry her at the start of the big war...she's kind of been attached ever since..."

"Oh...you never kissed her did you?"

"No that would have been like kissing a dummy, she has no brain"

"Good..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to share my Draco with ANYONE."

"Selfish are we?" he teases

"Maybe a little" I admit smiling a little

"Well you'll never have to share me angel"

"You are way too sweet sometimes Draco..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah that means I can't stay mad at you. I can stay mad at Ron because he's a pig, but with you I melt!"

He laughs and kisses my nose lovingly, by the time class is over we had kissed at least every other minute and we had been dating for all of two hours! But he was mine and I was his so I didn't much care...

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short but I was kinda tired, bye. BTW I used Daphne cause I think Pansy is way too over used in these stories.**

**review please!**


	3. Christmas love

**Hey guys here's the new chapter, the characters aren't mine the plot is, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

It has been _weeks_ since Hermione has spoken to me! It has been _months _since she left me for fucking Malfoy! It's three days till Christmas break and I want to ask her to come to the Burrow for break...maybe she and I could talk things over...maybe getting her away from those damn slytherins would help her realize that we're perfect for each other! I love her so much and I never regretted anything more then the night I spent with Lavender...

As I thought I walked to the heads dorm with Harry, Harry was only letting me come too because he didn't feel like arguing. As we get closer and closer I hear a soft moaning, I look ahead in the shadows before walking up to the portrait hole where it seemed to be coming from. "Harry what's the password?"

"Um Ron I don't think we should go in there?"

"Harry just tell me damn it!"

"Fine, Dandelions."

"Dandelions!" I shout at the portrait who opens huffily, when I get in I see the most horrifying sight I could have ever imagined. I walk into the heads common room to see Hermione's curls spread over a pillow on the floor, her milky white skin was bare except for the pale boy on top of her and the black silky fur cloak. Her face before she notices me was holding a perfect look of bliss, her eyes were open and she was staring into Malfoy's eyes as he moves in and out of her. She moans softly then he kissed her just as she notices me. She squeals and pulls Malfoy down to cover her upper body from my eyes.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"What are you doing here Weasel?! This is _our _common room so you have no business here."

"I want to invite Hermione to my family's home for Christmas...but then I find her with you!"

"You found her with her boyfriend!"

"How in hell could you let him do this to you Hermione?!"

"_We _decided to make love tonight because we are in _love_!" Hermione shouts up at me

"Mione come to the burrow with Harry, Ginny, and me! We'll have fun!"

"No Weasley, I already have plans for this coming Christmas"

"What?!"

"Draco and I are staying here for Christmas then we're going to look for a flat..."

"Mione you can't have a future with this idiot!"

"Leave Ronald, I don't have to explain myself to you."

I gape at her until Harry pulls me back and out of the portrait hole and into the hall.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I smile up at Draco as we walk around the lake, we had been dating for months now...he was so sweet to me the whole time, as we walk He takes my hand with his own and whispers "Can we talk Angel?"

"Of course Draco...is something wrong?"

"No of course not Mia..."

"Then what is it? Did I upset you?"

"No never, I just have a few things to say..."

"Yes?"

"First...I l-love you Angel..." he whispers nervously

"Oh my gosh Draco! I love you too!"

"Oh Angel that is such a relief!" He says smiling and taking me into his arms

"Draco, what else did you have to tell me?" I ask as we both sit down onto the cool ground.

"I wanted to ask you if you would want to move in with me after school..."

"Really?"

"Yes really..." he whispers shyly

"Oh god Draco I would love to!"

"Oh Angel thank you, you have made me so happy!"

"I love you Draco" I whisper as I move into his lap

"I love you too, you're wonderful you know that?"

"Now I do Draco..." He laughs and kisses me sweetly as the wind blows through my curly hair. When i shiver he puts his sleek black fur cloak around the both of us and whispers "shall we go back to our dorms?"

"Sounds perfect Draco..." He keeps his arm around my waist as we walk up to the castle it begins to snow, the small white flakes stick in my hair and freeze whatever bare skin it touches. The cold air makes us walk faster to get to our warm common room. By the time we get there it's snowing heavily outside, he kisses my snowy hair before whispering the password to the portrait. We go in but before I can take a step away from him Draco pulls me even closer to his warm chest, he leans down close to my ear and starts kissing my neck.

"Draco..."

"Mmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my beautiful witch."

"Draco..."

"Yes, love?"

"Do you want me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

"No I mean do you, do you want to make love to me?"

"You have no idea how much I do Angel..."

"Then do it Draco..."

"W-what?"

"Make love to me, I love you so much and this is not something I will regret"

"Are you sure Angel?"

"I'm sure Draco, we love each other so this is something I want us to experience together..."

He smiles happily at me before starting to unbutton my blouse, soon enough our clothes are strewn everywhere and he is kissing me lovingly with his cloak lying on top of us. He hovers over me spreading kisses over my face sending tingles through my whole being, as he lowers himself down to me to enter me he whispers "This is going to hurt Angel..."

"I know but you're worth it Draco."

"I love you Angel" he whispers in my ear as he enters me.

Pain...pain courses through me when he breaks through my barrier, he stays stock still when he breaks through. As tears leak out of my eyes he kisses them away, a few moments later I whisper "You can move now Draco..."

He starts moving slowly and gently kissing me, the pain is gone and now as I look into his beautiful grey eyes my heart leaps and I know that it's real. At that moment I was giving him more then my virginity, I was giving him my heart

* * *

**Cheesy ending I know but it works. Review please! :)**


	4. A place to live

**Hey guys here's the new chapter Harry potter isn't mine still but the plot of this story is :)**

* * *

**Draco's **

As I stared down at the small witch beside me I knew I want her to always be mine, I would always love and I would never let her fall. Now that I had found the girl who meant more to me then the world I wasn't about to let her go. I kiss her head and whisper "I'm yours if you want me Angel"

"I do, and I'm yours if you want me too." She mumbles as she snuggles into my chest. I smile and stroke her soft curly hair as she slowly falls asleep to the soft beating of my heart. I lay down with her still using my chest as a pillow and fall asleep there on the floor with my cloak draped over our naked forms.

When I next woke up I saw that Hermione was tracing my washboard abs with one slim pale finger, she looks up at me and blushes a light pink. "Angel today is the Hogsmeade trip want to go with me?"

"Sure Draco, but you have to promise not to look when I buy your present ok?"

"I promise Angel"

"Good now I should go shower shouldn't I?"

"If you want..."

"I'll be down in a bit then, love you."

"I love you too baby"

She smiles and gets up and covers herself with a nearby blanket as she walks to the bathroom. I sit up groggily but beaming, I had the most perfect Angel on my arm and it put me on top of the bloody world. I walk up to my room and get dressed in black jeans and a Slytherin green sweater. I pull on some black trainers and a Slytherin scarf before running down the staircase to the common room.

When I arrive down the common room stairs I hear a knocking on the portrait hole, I open it to see Theo, Blaise, Goyle, and to my surprise Pansy.

"Um...Hey Theo, Blaise, Goyle...Pans..."

"Hey Drake, we came here to talk to you about something..." Pansy says without looking at me

"What is it Pans?"

"Can we go in your common to your common room? It's more private"

"Ok...come on in, but please make it quick...I have a date with Mione"

"Yes about _her_"

"What?" I asked anger boiling into my blood

"Well we wanted to say..." Pansy starts but after a look from Blaise, Theo and Goyle she corrects herself "Fine _I_ wanted to tell you something about the thing you're dating

"_She_ is not just some slag I'm dating, she's special"

"Sure she is...for someone like the weasel but for you Drake...you deserve better don't you..."

"No one can be better then her, she's an angel and she's better then you and Daphne, I don't care if she's a muggle born Pansy. If all you're going to do is insult her then I suggest you leave."

"Draco please..."

"No"

"Draco the little mudblood..."

"That's enough Pansy!" Blaise says his face nearly as angry as Draco's. He stands up to his considerable height and points to the door.

"Blaise not you too..."

"Parkinson just leave..." Goyle growls with a scowl etched onto his face.

"Goyle no one cares what you have to say"

"I do." Theo says glaring over at her too.

"Theo you're being an arse"

"No he isn't Parkinson..." a voice says from the staircase. We all look over to a scowling Hermione, she was wearing a deep purple sweater, black boot cut jeans, black boots, and she had a black box in her left hand"

"Get out of here mudblood, this doesn't concern you." Pansy spits at Hermione. I make a move to hit Pansy but Hermione holds up a hand to stop me. She walks towards her smiling sweetly and whispers "Such a pretty little face...it would be such a shame if someone were to throw a few choice curses at it...don't you think Pansy?"

"Shut it mudblood, you don't scare me."

"Well you want to know something about Draco?"

"What?"

"He is in love, want to know with whom?"

"Who?"

"Me...he and I are moving in together after school. He and I also did something..."

"What?!"

"We shagged...right where you were just sitting Parkinson...that's the closest you'll ever get to shagging the Slytherin sex god isn't it?"

"You didn't! Draco tell me it isn't true!"

"It's true, now if you don't leave now I'll have to curse this pretty little pug face..." Hermione whispers in her ear with a very Slytherin smirk on her lips.

She pales and leaves in a hurry as we all laugh. When she's gone Hermione hugs me and says "sweet?"

"Sure love, what kind are they?"

"Chocolates with soft salted caramel inside..."

"Perfect"

"You boys want some to?" she asks sweetly holding out the box after I have taken one. They each nod and take one politely (Yes even Goyle)

I smile aas she comes to sit on my lap once more as she eats a sweet slowly. Once she's done with it I kiss her and mutter "Want to go to Hogsmeade now?"

"Are they coming with us? If they are I don't mind, I just want to know"

"If they want to come I don't really know..."

"You boys coming with us to Hogsmeade?" She asks smiling with her chocolate eyes sparkling. She had really grown to love them as brothers in the past few months.

"Yeah." They all say with evil little smirks on their faces

_I wonder what they're going to do..._

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I got up off of Draco's lap and out my sweets away happily. When I come back down all the boys are waiting for me smilingly. Once I get down to them they whisk me off to the entrance hall to wait to be cleared to leave for hogsmeade. As we wait I look around the room, it's decorated wonderfully for Christmas and it was full of the happy chatters of excited students as they wait to be checked out by filtch.

"Draco..."

"Yes love?"

"Did you _really _ever think we'd be together like this?"

"No but I always hoped..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...why the sudden interest though?"

"I had seen you for the first time in here...I thought you were cute but I never made a move because you hated me..."

"I don't think I ever hated you, I wanted to make fun of you because...you never seemed to notice me otherwise..."

"That's adorable Draco..." I say smiling slightly as Theo, Blaise, and Goyle snigger at him. I kiss him gently as we hear footsteps approaching us. I pull away and look around to see a sad looking Lavender.

"Hermione can we talk?"

"I suppose...I'll be back in a moment Draco." I step away from him and walk with Lavender to the girls bathroom, once inside she breaks down crying. I stand there awkwardly for a moment before saying "What's wrong?"

"I am so so so sorry for what I did with Ron. I feel like such a slut, you must hate me..."

"No, that night I spoke out of anger. Why did you do it though?"

"Well...I still have feelings for him...well I _did_ and he came to me and spoke so tenderly to me..."

"I understand Lav. I'm sorry that I called you a slag..."

"You had every right to."

"No I didn't, you were in love and you didn't think of the girl he was supposed to be dating because of that love..."

"I'm still sorry."

"You don't have to be, he's too much of a git for you anyway."

"You think so?"

"I _ know _so"

"Thanks Hermione"

"It's alright, we'll have to hang out after the holidays."

"Yes we will, have fun with Draco and the other Slytherin boys."

"Thanks, say hi to Parvati and Padma for me..."

"I will...thank you Hermione, I don't deserve your forgiveness but you gave it to me anyway...so thank you"

I smiled and hugged her gently before leaving and going back to Draco. We reach Filtch and once we all get clearance we walk down the snowy path to the villiage, as we walk I see a small shop that sold houses and lots to build homes on...I smile and Draco cranes his neck to see what I am looking at.

"Want to take a look there Angel?"

"I would actually Draco..."

"Lets go then...coming guys?"

All three nod and follow us into the small shop. I smile as the scent of honey and blueberry tea hits my nostrils, I walk further in and meet a beaming saleslady. She is wearing a green pantsuit with a black blouse and black heels, her greying blonde hair it tied up in a bun and held by a quill.

"How may I help you today?" she asks as her red lips curve up even more.

"Um we're looking for somewhere to live once we leave school..."

"All of you?"

"Oh, no not all of us...my boyfriend and I..."

"Oh that's much easier, what kind of home were you thinking of?"

"Um..." I start but am cut off by Draco

"We are looking for a home that is better suited for us then my current home...Malfoy Manor...and I am selling the place so if you're willing to help me sell my current home then I'm sure we can find a starter home..."

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! Well I am positive I can sell your home, and while we look at the paperwork I can get your young girlfriend some available homes that I have filed here?"

"What kinds?"

"Well I have some cottages, two floor homes, Manors, lots...I might even have a few...well for lack of a better word castles..."

"Get all manors and up and I'll let her look through them to decide."

"Yes sir!" She smiles widely and scurries away to get the documents.

"Draco! I can't afford have the mortgage on a manor or castle!"

"It's fine love we could buy three of the so called castles she has and barely make a dent in my fortune"

"But I don't want to have to live off of you..."

"It's alright love, I _want _you to be happy and live in a home you deserve."

"That's sweet but..."

"No buts my Angel"

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"Why can't I stay mad at you?"

"I'm just naturally wonderful dear..."

I sigh and kiss him before the woman comes back and hands me a bunch of folders full of homes while she takes Draco in the back to talk about selling his home.

_When did I get myself into living in a damn Malfoy Castle?_

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter guys the next one will be up soon thanks. :) Don't forget i have a pole up on my profile to help me with my next story. XD**


	5. Manors and Castles

**Hey guys here's the new chapter, please go on my profile and vote on the poll!  
I don't own Harry Potter, I just own the plot of this story :)**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

Hermione looks so amazing today...she was wearing a perfect purple sweater with black jeans...god she was perfect. I loved her hair that fell around her pale face framing it perfectly, as I watched her stand in line with those snakes Lavender walks up to her...when she comes back Lavender looks as if she's been crying but she looked happy...Once I look over to Hermione who's sucking the ferret's face off. I follow her out of the ccastle after checking out with Filtch and follow her into a small shop...I watch as Malfoy goes to a back office about something while Mione looks at some files...all I had to do was to get those other snakes away from her so I could talk to her...

"Guys why don't you go to the three broomsticks? We'll meet you there ok?" I hear her say with her musical laughter intertwined with her words.

"Alright Mia, we'll see you soon" I hear Goyle grunt as he hugs her...since when did he like her?

All three Slytherins walk out the door and I take my chance. "Mione!"

"Yes Ronald?" She says not looking up from a file about a gray stone castle.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is absolutely NO us."

"Yes there was and is Mione..."

"There hasn't been a thing between us since you cheated with Lavender."

"Hermione I told you I was sorry. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Ronald it isn't such a big deal anymore...to be honest I was going to end it anyway..."

"What?!"

"I wanted to break up with you _before_ I found you and Lavender"

"No, Mia baby we can work out, we can!"

"No we can't work Ron...not even as friends anymore."

"Hermione you only think that because of Malfoy! He's all wrong for you."

"No he isn't Ron, I never loved you...not even in a brotherly way."

"Hermione it'll be ok, you'll love me...we were made for each other"

"No we weren't."

"Mia"

"Don't call me that, now please leave before Draco comes back to help me look at houses...well manors and castles I should say..."

"But Mione, I know I'm not rich like him but I love you more then anything in the world and I'd do anything for you."

"You couldn't stay true to me..."

"That's different"

"No it is not. Now leave me be."

"I can't do that Hermione"

"If you would do anything for me then do this."

"Hermione..."

"She said leave Weasley." Malfoy says as he walks out of the back office with the woman.

"Piss off ferret this is none of your concern"

"It is because you are always harassing my girlfriend"

"She won't be yours for very much longer."

"What makes you so sure"

"I love her, we're meant to be together. You're just a rebound"

"No he isn't Weasley" Hermione says her brown eyes dark with anger.

"Mione..."

"No. Leave. Now."

She moves into the ferret's arms and kisses his cheek in an effort to calm him down. The ferret looks at her and his face softens and smiles down to her as I glare at them. I leave the building but keep it in my sight so I am ready to follow them.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

After Ron left I look up at Draco lovingly before saying "Want to come and look at the huge freaking houses I liked?"

"I would love to Angel." He says with a smile

I take his hand and lead him to the small table where the folders of house documents still were. I take out the three best, the first was a large black stone manor with very spacious grounds, the second was a white stone castle by the sea. There were shells in all the walls with spacious grounds and a cliff view of the ocean. The third was a gray stoned castle surrounded by woods, they were all about the same price and they each had their own grandeur.

"Which do you like best?" I ask hopefully

"I like them all...why don't we take a look at each of them...I could set it up for tomorrow..."

"That sounds lovely Draco."

"And the one we like second best will be a summer home"

"I don't need a summer home dear..."

"No but you deserve one"

"You're too sweet to me"

"No, I'm not sweet enough for you..."

"I love you baby"

"I love you too" He says as he kisses my head.

Once he is done hugging me he walks away and makes the appointments to see the homes tomorrow while I clean up the home files. When we leave he takes my hand is his own and leads me to the three broomsticks where the boys are waiting for us. We make them leave and Draco leads us all with a very Slytherin smirk on his lips, once they are down the street he pulls me into a dress shop followed by their chuckling friends.

"What are we doing here Draco?"

"Getting you any dress you could ever want for our new home"

"Why?"

"Because a lady like you deserves the most beautiful gowns imaginable."

"Thank you but you don't have to..."

"Hermione he's not gonna give in, you might as well let him buy you anything and everything" Theo laughs

I smile and nod to Draco who already has a saleslady looking for evening gowns for me. Within minutes I was trying on gown after gown for Draco, he was insisting that we buy me an entire new wardrobe that would be more appropriate for living in a castle or manor. After what seems like hours I'm done and Draco is buying every single dress I had tried on.

"Draco..."

"Don't start Angel you deserve them"

"You spoil me rotten"

"Which I enjoy doing"

"Really?"

"Yes of course Angel, want to go to honeydukes next?"

"Sounds good"

"I saw you were running low on your sugar quills and strawberry sherbet balls."

"You even know my favorite candies."

"Of course I do Angel. Come on the boys and I will want to leave this shop now that you aren't trying on a million dresses"

"Draco shush lets just go." I laugh as he leads us out again

* * *

**Sorry it was so short guys I'm just kinda tired  
Don't forget to take a look at my profile so you can take the pole :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the new chapter  
I don't own Harry Potter just this plot**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I smile at her as she looks through the chocolates at Honeydukes, her smile lights up her brown eyes as she looks at some blueberry crème chocolates...I knew what I wanted to get her for Christmas...well _one_ of the things. I need to go to the jewelers here, "Hermione?"

"Yes Draco, Love?"

"I need to go do something, will you be alright here?"

"Yes Draco, I will be fine. I'll meet you here in an hour?"

"Sure sweetheart, and I'll buy you whatever you like when I meet you here ok?"

"You don't need to do that Draco, I have my own money"

"I know but I love to take care of you."

"Whatever baby, go do what you need to do."

"Bye baby girl" I say as I walk out of the shop to a small jewelry store, when I get inside I notice the weasel following me...I walk to the counter and attract the attention of a saleswoman with bright pink highlights.

"Hi! Can I help you sir?"

"I need a birthday present for my girlfriend..."

"Anything in mind?"

"Yes actually, what do you have along the lines of engagement rings?"

"OMG!"_ (Oh god why did __this__ one have to help me?)_

"Um...well what do you have?"

"OMG congrats, we have some GORGEOUS engagement rings in stock. Wanna see them?"

"Yeah"

"Ok!" She smiles excitedly and reaches into one of the display cases and pulls out a bunch of rings. She sets them down in front of me and motions for me to look at them, I look through not finding anything special until I see the perfect one. It was a silver band twisted with a gold one, the diamond in the center of the band was cut into the shape of a heart with one heart shaped ruby on the left and on the right rested a emerald cut into yet another heart...it was perfect.

"How much is this one?"

"Oh sir...it's really expensive...perhaps another one?"

"No this one is perfect, it doesn't matter how much it is"

"It's three hundred forty-two galleons sir..."

"No problem, bill it to my gringots account. It's the malfoy vault."

"You're a malfoy?"

"Yes now please bill it so I can take the ring..."

She does with a small smile on her bright pink painted lips, when she's done she hands me the ring in a small black box.

"Thank you..."

"You are very welcome Mr. Malfoy but may I ask a question?"

"I suppose you can..."

"Who is your girlfriend?"

"Hermione Granger"

"So the rumors _are_ true"

"Rumors?"

"The whole village heard Ron Weasley raging about how he had lost 'Mione' to you"

"Well it's a good thing they know that she's off limits isn't it?"

I smirk and walk out of the store to meet Hermione at Honeyduke's early, when I walk in the weasel is in front of me and running toward Hermione. I stare open mouthed as he reaches her and says "Hermione Malfoy is going to ask you something soon and if you say yes you'll ruin your whole life!"

"There is nothing he could ask me to do that would ruin my life. Now stop it Ronald, I have told you that it is OVER!"

I smirk yet again and walk over to her wanting to ask her for her hand right there...but no it had to be special...

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I tore my eyes away from Mione and followed that stupid ferret out of Honeyduke's and into the jewelers...he started talking to this blonde with pink highlights and lips so pink it could even give Lavender a headache. I watch as she pulls out a large arrangement of engagement rings...NO! He wanted to ask Hermione to marry him, I couldn't let that happen I had to tell her...but first I had to make sure he bought it so I wouldn't look like an idiot...

Once he bought it I raced to Honeyduke's and up to Hermione.

"Hermione Malfoy is going to ask you something soon and if you say yes you'll ruin your whole life!"

"There is nothing he could ask me to do that would ruin my life. Now stop it Ronald, I have told you that it is OVER!" she shouts at me. The ferret comes over to us and sneers, I walk away with what little of my dignity that remains...I _would _have Hermione...no matter what.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short guys but I've been having some bad cases of writers block. Please reveiw**


	7. Author's note

**Hey guys I'm going to write an epilogue to Soulmates and ex-boyfriends, I hope you guys will read it :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while...Harry Potter isn't mine only the plot of this fanfic is**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

A few days pass and before I know it Draco and I are paying for our brand new house...or I should say castle. We were going to see it after we had lunch and got the keys to it. Draco and I signed the papers excitedly and the saleswoman hands us the keys before going letting us leave her office, once outside he picks me up and whirls me around happily.

"I'm so excited Draco! I cannot wait to see it!"

"I can't either baby...lets go to lunch shall we?"

"Yes of course, where are we going for lunch?"

"Lily's Place, it's a nice little tea shop my grandmother used to take me to"

"Really? It sounds lovely"

"It is, come on I'll apparate us there"

I take his arm and kiss his cheek lovingly as he twists in the air taking me with him to a small wizarding village that had quite a few small but sweet shops. She looks around and can smell the scent of salt in the air...they were near the ocean which meant they were near their new home!

"It's here?"

"Yes I thought you would want to come to the tea shop often..."

"Why?"

"You'll see..." he mutters as we walk down the cobble stone street to a small shop that was painted a periwinkle blue with large windows which showed the small tables inside. He opens the door for me and I step inside glad to be away from the cold air outside. He walks to the podium where the hostess stood waiting to seat them, once seated he looks around nervously as if something was bothering him.

"Draco are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine love, just a bit on edge at the moment"

"Why?"

"Erm...the quiche here is quite good if you'd like to try it..."

"Draco I want to know what's wrong"

"Nothing sweetheart and if you wait you'll see what is making me a tad on edge..."

"Ok..." we look over the menus for a while until the waitress sets something down on our table...we didn't order anything though. I look to see a small white cake that was sprinkled with glittery sugar and had words iced onto it in gold, it read _Marry Me Angel?_

"Draco-" I start but when I look at him he is no longer sitting on his soft chair, he is on one knee with his hand holding out a box which held the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. His face is paler then usual and his eyes are fearful but a hopeful smile is playing across his lips as he stares into my eyes with his piercing grey ones.

"Angel-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I will you idiot" I laugh as I sink to the floor to sit on my knees in front of him so I can kiss him softly and sweetly, as we kiss he slides the ring onto my finger and a chorus of "Aw's" echo throught the tea shop making me smile into our kiss. Once we pull apart I hug him tightly and whisper "Forever?"

"Forever"

* * *

**Ron's POV**

_Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named has just released that she is engaged! But not to whom we all expected, we all expected her to let herself go to the third party of the golden trio which is Ronald Weasley. But she saw sense yet again, they don't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She did in fact date Ronald Weasley for about four months before he cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. Miss Granger is no longer associated with Ronald Billius Weasley whom is still trying in vain to win her heart against her new fiancé. Her fiancé and soon to be husband is none other then ex-death eater Draco Lucious Malfoy.  
Mr. Malfoy has redeemed himself many times by fighting with the order of the phoenix instead of he-who-must-not-be-named and also with his romance to one of our biggest war heros. No comments have come from an unavailable Ronald Weasley but his little sister Ginevra Weasley had this to say..._

_"My brother was a world class moron for cheating on Mione, if anything he was lucky she didn't dump him right then and there! I am really happy for Hermione because of her new found love for Draco, it may be a little hard for the both of them to get their friends and family to understand but they'll get through it."_

_After these well chosen words from Miss Weasley..._

I stopped reading, I couldn't take it anymore...Hermione had gone too far...she was NOT going too marry this git...she wasn't. I throw the prophet into the fire and watch the picture of Hermione and her so called fiancé burn...

"Ron! Ron come down here please! Your mother and I want to talk to you!" My dad calls from all the way downstairs

I walk down the stairs seething angrily, by the time I get downstairs my mother is muttering under her breath.

"What mum?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Hermione broke up?!" You told me that you gave her the ring! You said you were engaged to her! Not this Malfoy, you are an idiot Ronald Weasley! The fact that your own baby sister supports her and not you is horrible, you cheated on you with an idiot girl!"

"Mum! It's not like she was speaking to me and it was a one time thing with Lavender!"

"You stop damn it! I don't blame Hermione one bit! She is an amazing young woman who deserves the best and you didn't treat her the way she deserves!"

"Mum! Of all people i thought you would at least be on my side!"

"When you cheated on Hermione?!"

I open my mouth to protest but dad interrupts me "Stop it Ronald, I don't think we want you here this Christmas...I think it's best that you go back to hogwarts..."

"You seriously care about this?"

"Yes we do now leave..."

I glare at the both of them before summoning my things and leaving in a huff...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please the next chapter will be up soon  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the new chapter  
I don't own HP**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I smile as we walk up the long drive to the castle as the salty sea air blows through our hair, Hermione laughs happily as the huge doors open by themselves as we walk up. Once inside we look around the huge beautiful halls, the walls have perfect small white shells in them to decorate the walls, the white stone floors gleam beneath our snow covered feet and the pale sea foam green walls seem to stretch farther then even the hogwarts halls. Hermione squeals in excitment as she drgs me down the hall to a large pair of white doors which lead to a large pale purple room that she would probably turn into a library.

"Hermione..."

"Yes Draco?"

"Well I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could spend Christmas _here_...instead of Hogwarts..."

"I would love to Draco!" She says smiling widely as she hugs me around the middle making me smirk slightly at her behavior. "Oh we can have our stuff sent here then we...OH! We have to get furniture don't we?! There's so much to do! We have to get our furniture, decorate for Christmas, stock the fridges..."

"I'll have it taken care of...I have a few house elves that will be glad to do it...and don't you worry they're free and paid."

"Really?"

"Yes. I set them free when I was nine but they stuck around so I started paying them in secret and they only wore clothes when my father and mother were around."

"That's so sweet Draco...will they like me?"

"They already do, I think they've always known about my crush on you...even when I was complaining about you..."

"Cute, so when can they help?"

"Now, all I have to do is call them. Miffy! Meep! Dilly!" I called and a moment later three small house elves appeared and they were all female, the first was Miffy...she had white hair that was tied in a small nob at the top of her head and covered by a small hat that matched her small pink father Christmas dress. The second was younger and called Meep, she had soft black hair tied in pigtails on either side of her head with a small gold father chirstmas hat with a matching dress. The third and final elf was dressed in a silver father Christmas hat with a matching dress. Under her hat she had a single short brown braid, this one was called Dilly. She was the youngest but the sweetest also.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Miffy asks smiling widely

"I need you to pick out, buy, and arrange the furniture that would go best with this castle and I would like at least the shopping for furniture done tonight and if you have time please pick up groceries as well but there's no rush. Thank you"

"It's no problem Mr. Malfoy, we loves helping you!" Dilly says happily

I smile and say "Don't forget to get furniture for your own rooms..."

"We get our own rooms here Mr. Malfoy?" Meep asks as her eyes widen in surprise

"Of course and you can decorate them any way you like, you can also wear clothes instead of those old rags my father made you wear...I am _not _him or my mother and that's how it's going you stay."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you is very kind to do this for us"

"It isn't any trouble at all so you needn't worry about it Meep. Now off you go, Hermione and I must start thinking about our wedding"

"You is getting married?!" Miffy squeals excitedly

"Yes we are, now go girls we want to be alone for a bit..."

"Yes Mt. Malfoy" With that all three turn on the spot and disappear with a pop.

Hermione smirks and takes my hand in her own before kissing my cheek tenderly "I love you Draco" she whispers

* * *

**Next time Ron's POV guys but I wanted to think about what he should do. If you have any suggestions on what you should do please review and tell me the ideas?  
-KatnissHermioneAnnabeth**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey** guys here's the new chapter  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I walked up to the heads dorm in Hogwarts and knocks on the portrait making the princess occupant glare at him.

"Is Hermione in there?"

"No she isn't and if she was I would tell her to avoid you at all costs carrot top" she says scathingly

"Where is she?"

"She's gone with the head boy."

"Where? When will they be back?"

"Since they went to their new home for Christmas I expect that they'll be back when term starts"

"They're where?!"

"They are in their new home! Now leave me be!"

I glare at her and nearly run to the owlry so I can send her a letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_I miss you baby. I am so sorry about what I did but I love you more then anything in this whole world. Don't leave me hanging here, my heart, my soul, and my love is all for you and I can't just let you go off and marry the ferret. I know that deep down inside you love me as much as I love you, so I guess what I'm asking...no begging is will you marry me? I love you more then the ferret ever could.  
I'm beggin you baby,  
Ron_

I roll up the letter and tie it to Pig's leg before he takes off. I watch him go and hope that Hermione gets it soon...before she can make a huge mistake.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I sit at my brand new desk in the back of our library as an owl flies in...it was from Ron and as I read it bile rises in my throat. How could he even think I would just dump my fiancé to marry him?! I glare down at the letter before writing a reply to it...

_Ronald,  
How can you think that I would leave my FIANCE to be with you?! I do not love you in any way, if I did I wouldn't have been so ok with your cheating on me. Anyway Draco and I want to be married after graduation and you can't stop us! I love Draco and you have no control over me. I want to thank you too though...if it weren't for you cheating on me I never really would have seen how Draco is my only love. Thank you for making the biggest mistake of your life, I am happier with him then I ever was with you.  
Hermione._

I tie the letter to Pig's leg and watch him take off into the sunset.

"Hermione?" Draco calls

"Yes Draco? I'm in the library..."

"I want to ask you about what you want for supper on Christmas..."

"Honestly Draco I don't care what they make, their food is immaculate anyway"

He comes in and smiles lovingly at me before walking over to the window with me. "Why were you just staring out of the window?"

"Ron wrote to me...he was begging me to marry him. I told him his biggest mistake was the best thing that ever happened to me...if he had never cheated on me I might never have known that you were the one for me"

"So I take it you said no?"

"Yes I told him no Draco, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not about to give you up. Besides I fully intend on being the next Lady Malfoy." I say smirking up at his pale handsome face. His smile softens and he pulls me into his arms as if he was relieved that I was his...

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I read her letter through her letter about ten times before I can even take it in, she wanted the ferret over me did she? Well I wasn't going to let her do this to herself...I had to help her...but how to do it? I smirk as it comes to me...she would be mine...in life or death...that was her choice...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's the new chapter :) Enjoy  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Draco!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to diagon alley for a while, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Alright, I love you!"

"Love you too!" I shout before leaving. When I land in the crowded cobblestone street I start walking toward gringots when a hand pulls me into a dark alleyway. I try to scream when suddenly a hand knocks me out.

* * *

When I next wake I look around and see that I'm in the abandoned 7th year boy's dormitory...I was strapped to a bed with nothing on but my underwear...what pervert had done this?!

"Hello?!"

"No one will be able to hear you now my love..." a deep says from the corner of the room, my head shoots in that direction and I nearly scream in anger at the sight of him. His red hair was rucked up and he had been...oh dear god. He had been wanking off to my unconscious body...ew.

"What the hell am I here?!"

"You're here because I am giving you a choice..."

"How long have I been here?! Why are you doing this?!"

"You've been here for three days, and I'm doing this because I can't let you do this to yourself..."

"Do what to myself?!"

"Marry the ferret...the choice you have for yourself is 1. Marry ME, and 2. Death"

"I will NOT marry you!"

"The you've chosen death have you?"

"You. Are. Insane!"

"No, I'm the only sane one here Mione..."

"You are trying to kill me!"

"No I am trying to save our love!"

"We are not in love! I won't marry you!" I shout angrily making him smirk wider.

"You'll marry me or die..."

"I won't marry you"

"Then you've chosen your fate..." He whispers as he stands up, his pale freckled hand slides into a bag only to puss out a glistening silver knife. His blue eyes are dark with anger as he walks toward me, he raises his knife above my chest and is about to plunge it into my heart when...

* * *

**Draco's POV**

It has been three days since I saw her, three days since I had told her I loved her...she was just gone...was she alright? Who was she with? Suddenly Miffy runs into the room shouting "Mr. Malfoy!"

"What?"

"They think they knows where Miss Granger is!"

"Who's they?"

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginnevra Weasley!"

"Oh thank god, bring them in here now!"

Miffy runs off and soon comes back with the two, Harry nods to me and Ginny starts "My brother is at Hogwarts."

"How the ruddy hell do you know that?!"

"My mum has a clock that tells who in the family is where. It says he's at school."

"Thank you god, thank you so much!" I say hugging her before running out of the room at top speed. I apparate to Hogwarts and send filch a patronus so he knows to come and open the gates. Within moments I'm running up the grounds to the castle shouting for Hermione. Soon I get up to Gryffindor tower and shout the password to the fat lady so I can get inside. The second she's open I rush through the portrait hole to the common room and realize I have no idea where the hell she could be in this damn tower.

"I won't marry you!" I hear a girl scream from upstairs...Hermione was up there with that git..."

I run up the stairs as quickly as possible and I hear him say "Then you've chosen your fate"

"NO!" I shout as I run through the doors to see the sick bastard standing over her with a shining blade in hand. I raise my wand and vanish the knife before he can say a word. I stun him then run to Hermione who is tied up on the bed "Hermione, Hermione are you alright?" I whisper as I untie her.

"I'm fine Draco, how did you find me?"

"Potter and Ginny came to the house..."

"How did they know?"

"Ginny's mum's clock..."

"Thank god you found me Draco...I thought I would never see you again..."

"It's ok love, I'm here now"

I smile down into her brown eyes and I know once the weasel is in askaban we would be ok...

* * *

**THE END! There will be an epilogue up soon! Please review**


	12. epilouge

**Here's the epilogue guys I hope you liked it**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

**2 years later**

I never thought my first baby would have brown eyes _and _platinum blonde hair...but there he was...lying in his cradle staring up at me with my eyes...he looked so sweet...like his daddy. Scorpius Damen Malfoy, my son...no our son. Draco would be home soon and he would get to see his son again, on the day that he turned a month old.

"Angel! I'm home!" I hear him shout from two floors down

I smile and pick up the chubby blonde baby boy, I hold him close to me as I walk down two sets of stairs to Draco. "Draco love there's no need to shout, I am coming with Scorpius now." I laugh as Draco comes into view

"How was your day sweetheart?" He asks as he gives me a kiss and takes Scorpius into his arms.

"It was wonderful, a bit lonely without you but Scorpius and I got by."

"I'm sorry baby, I'll be here more often"

"No it's ok, I'm just glad to have you home"

He smiles and kisses Scorpius's head before pulling me into his arms too, we stood for what seemed like forever in each others arms while holding our first child...no Ron to bother us anymore...just our love that bloomed in the presence of our baby...I finally found my happily ever after...not with who I expected or how but it was perfect all the same.

* * *

**Short, sweet and to the point, I hope you guys liked it though please review**


End file.
